call_of_robloxiafandomcom-20200214-history
Phantom Forces Wish List
This page will be for whatever you wish to be implemented in Phantom Forces. Feel free to add to this list. Please note: as the Call of Robloxia Wikia is not affiliated with StyLiS Studios, there is no guarantee that this wishlist will impact Phantom Forces. Also, '''please do not remove features you don't want in the game.' This is a page where anyone is welcome to add what they like, no matter how fanciful they are or how unlikely they are to be included in the game, and removing features is not courteous to others. However, that being said, do not add crazy features to the list. (One example of this would be "I want flying UFOs to be a vehicle to drive in Phantom Forces!")'' Another thing to note: If a wish gets added in-game, do ''not ''remove it from the list''- leave it there so that people know that it's been wished for and added.'' You can find the official Phantom Forces Lists here: Weapons and Attatchments '' ''Gadgets Mechanics * See how many KOs your killer has achieved on the weapon they have used to kill you. * Service Stars for more points; maybe it can also build upon the above mechanic? * Gadgets * The ability to change grenades * Perks * That feature in Black Ops 3 where if you fire above the firecap, the weapon will continue firing at its firecap instead of 'jamming' up. ** what do you mean by "firecap" if your talking about magcap that's unrealistic and if your talking about ROF increase that is not a feature in game * Throwing back Grenades * Killstreaks- i.e. MAV, TUGs, etc. ** They should probably be more "passive" streaks- unable to kill your enemies; i.e. no "TACTICAL NUKE INBOUND" sign should appear. ** Killstreaks for medpacks, ammo crates, reinforcements. ** Some killstreaks can become class exclusives that best fit the class's main playstyle (Engineer: Sentry, Recon: Drone, Support: Ammo Crate (Like an ammo bag, but lasts longer): and Assault: maybe a Helicopter Sniper to support the team.) *** Sniper helicopter might be a bit op if it was 100% accurate and could get annoying if spammed by people camping on the crane - zebramax **** Of course, there would be balancing countermeasures, like the heli sniper not having a 100% hit rate, or having to be able to switch to the heli sniper to get guaranteed kills. ''-CamaroKidBB * Barrel overheat on LMGs if they are fired for too long (3-5 seconds) * A true "Spectate" mode * Time changing- in other words, the server will cycle from day to night '''as you play', meaning that you will eventually have to switch to weapons with tactical attatchments- i.e. Suppressors and flashlights- at night. * A "voting" round where everyone decides what gamemode and map they want to have; it can be every once in a while. * For Game-modes to be random for each map, so there is a random chance of any game-mode. * Night operations (like BF4) but with no radar and optional NVG goggles as a random option on the larger maps like Zavod * Gibbing ** For those of you unaware, Gibbing is essentially heads exploding and arms and legs being torn off. However, this feature should only be available on guns like the Deagle, BFG 50, shotguns, and any fully automatic gun firing a full power rifle cartridge (unless it's below approx. 480 RPM, so HCAR won't gib, but SCAR-H would) *** The mp412 rex fires 357 rounds so would also make sense for gibbing **** I know that, and as such, gibbing isn't restricted to full auto guns only, it is only restricted to full auto guns only when talking about full power rifle rounds. Just to clarify. ''-CamaroKidBB * Bullet Hit sound (body). * Footsteps sound disabled upon crawling. ** ''My preference only, but I'd like footsteps to be disabled on crouch, to be more lenient. -CamaroKidBB * More realistic nights * Weather (rain, snow) * Competitive Gameplay * Squad mechanic similar to the Battlefield series ** This would mean that you could only spawn on squad members, thus reducing the amount of players spawning on teammates just to get a kill. * Possibly Specializations and Squad Specializations, the latter being able to build up on the above Squad mechanic mentioned. * More variation to gun reload sound ** Also, the reload sounds seem unrealistic to me. -Kobile Category:Pistols Attachments * Drum Mag (For Every Gun, your choice if also Pistols should have it) * Extended Magazines * Dual Mags (a-la Black Ops 1) * Dual Wield ** preferably dual wield would be pistol only and not for high damage pistols like the deagle and mp412- zebramax * Sniper Spotting Scope (Battlefield Bad Company 2); feature added in the Ballistics Tracker as of the January 2 update * Tactical Flashlight * SUIT scope * Under barrel grenade launchers for smoke, flare and EMP (not explosive as it would be op) ** Maybe if the explosive radius of a HE frag was smaller than the regular FRAG grenade, then it could work. Either that, or it could just shoot 40mm FRAG rounds- ones that act similar to the hand-pulled counterparts. ''-FactionGuerrilla * Pistol Flashlight * Half and Full Ring Sights for Primaries * Kill counter in the 'other' category of attachments; unlocked straight away. Digital counter on the side of the gun that counts your kills with that gun; 5 digit counter (counts from 00001 to 99999). ** TL;DR: Basically the StatTrak from Counter Strike: Global Offensive * Quickdraw Grip * Heavy/Long Barrel * Straight Pull Bolt * Optic Magnifier * MP5K's prototype foregrip Guns (All past era weapons should have REALISTIC stats - not very competitive with today's guns. Please take this into account.) Assault Rifles/Carbines * XM8 Prototype '(Confirmed)' * G3A3 '(Original G3 Variant Confirmed)' * STG-44 '(Confirmed)' ** HMG STG as an alternative, either in 5.56x45mm (50+1 per mag, 33-24 damage), or 7.62x39mm (30+1 per mag, 36-20 damage). The HMG STG looks no different from the STG-44, except for the lengthened magwell, H&K trigger pack, and tactical rail in the place of the rear iron sights. * FG42 * F2000 '(Confirmed)' * Tar-21 '(Confirmed)' * AK-47 '(Weapon Model Made)' * AEK-971 '(Confirmed)' * Sa vz. 58 '(Confirmed)' ** As a option the gun should have either Kalashnikov or M4 mags as per the real thing (wasn't sure if to put this in attachments or as a note on the gun) * ACW-R/Magpul Masada '(Confirmed)' Category:Pistols PDWs * Thompson M1A1 '(Weapon model in game for Devs/Testers only)' * PP-2000 '(Confirmed)' * AKS-74u '(Confirmed for Carbine class)' * Sten (Put back into the game for public use) '(Confirmed; Present during Alpha)' * SR3M '(Confirmed)' * SR2M '(SR-2 Verska Variant Confirmed)' * PP90M1 '(PP-90 Variant Confirmed)' * Kriss Vector '(Super Vector Variant Confirmed)' * CBJ-MS '(Confirmed)' * PP-19 '(Confirmed)' * GA 10" * Floro '(MK-9 Variant Confirmed)' * PVAR LMGs * Rheinmetall MG3 '(Confirmed)' * LSAT '(Confirmed)' * M27 IAR '(Confirmed)' * M249 SAW '(Confirmed)' * MG42 (1,500 RPM Fire rate, flat 30 damage, and 50 round drum, but cannot accept attachments) '(MG3 Variant Confirmed)' * PKP Pecheneg '(Confirmed)' * "RPN-94" (Fictional development of the AN-94 design with a longer barrel, bipod, and 95+1 round AK74 drum. Fires at an automatic burst of 1,800 RPM per burst, at 375 bursts per minute. It may be fictional, but we could see such gun in the 2020's, which is when BF4 takes place, which is what Phantom Forces is largely based off of; as such, it is a prototype weapon, and can only be bought when the other LMG's are unlocked). * HCAR/BAR (20/30 round magazine, 50-34 damage w/ 1.4x head multiplier (the 34 damage is that it still has the 3 shot kill of the similar M1 Garand, but does not have the 2-hit headshot potential the M1 Garand has).) '(Confirmed)' Sniper/Marksman Rifles * Barrett M95 '(Confirmed)' * SV98 '(Confirmed)' * M14 Mod 0 Enhanced Battle Rifle '(M21/M14 Variant Confirmed)' * M1 Garand (Should deal about 55-40 damage at 100-150 stud max/min range, same as the old M1 Garand w/ Stopping Power, and a slower 375 RPM as opposed to 444, and (cannot reload until empty, with a 1.5 second empty reload speed) '(Confirmed)' ** There could also be a M1 Tanker Garand that fires faster at 475 RPM, but only deals 55-34 at 50-90 max/min range (to accurately represent the effects of the shorter barrel and less powerful .308 cartridge fired) * Lee Enfield * Fn Fal '(Confirmed)' * Serbu BFG .50 '(Added)' * L96A1 Arctic Sniper '(AWP Variant Confirmed, L115 Variant Made)' * MSSR (heavily modified M16 Sniper Rifle for the Philippine Marine Scout Snipers) Shotguns * DB Shotgun '(Giubelio O/U and Citori Variants Confirmed)' * Saiga 12K '(Confirmed)' * SPAS-12 '(Confirmed)' * Neostead NS2000 Combat Shotgun * Ithaca 37 '(Confirmed)' * AA-12 '(Confirmed)' * Serbu Super-Shorty (secondary gun made by Serbu, creator of the BFG .50) '(Added)' Pistols * WWII M1911 (More powerful variant of the modern M1911 that can't accept attachments) * Beretta 93R '(Added)' * .44 Magnum '(Weapon Model Made)' * Hi Standard HDM (Integrally suppressed .22LR pistol) * Webley IV * APS stechkin '(OTs-38 Variant Confirmed)' * FN 57 '(Confirmed)' * Glock 19 * Walther P99 '(Confirmed)' * Walther PPQ * Walther PK380 Gadgets Grenades * Smoke Grenade '(Confirmed)' * Molotovs '(Confirmed)' ** ''Molotovs don't make sense for a modern combat roll as they were a improvised weapon used by the Finnish army in the winter war, incendiary grenades however do make sense and do basically the same thing with a more realistic aesthetic-zebramax * Sticky Grenade (Fictional Gammon Grenade Sticky Variant Confirmed) * Impact Grenade (Confirmed) * Flare (IF a dark map gets added (added ->)or help needed) (Confirmed) * EMP grenades (similar to tom clancys : ghost recon, these would blind radar and maybe the ammo counter) Explosives * M320 (Weapon Model Made) * RPG-7 V2 (Original RPG-7 Variant Confirmed) * SMAW (Confirmed) * Panzerfaust (Maybe Unrelated Panzerfaust 3 Confirmed) * Panzershrek * Bazooka * C4 (Confirmed) * Piat Launcher * Mortar (M224 Confirmed) ** Firing smoke, explosive and flare (for dark maps) Melee Weapons * Balisong (butterfly knife, extra speed) * Karambit (slower, but extra damage) * The almighty golden spork! ** on another note there is basically no point upgrading knives stats as barely anybody uses them and faster knifing would just imbalance knifing within the game due to spammers Maps * Operation Metro (Battlefield 3) (BF4 Version added to Game now) ** Battlefield 3 version would be a nice addition because it is a much more balanced map as opposed to the variant currently in game * Nuketown (Black Ops 1) * Laguna Alta (Battlefield Bad Company 2) * Hijacked (CoD: Black Ops 2) * Combine (CoD: Black Ops 3) ** That'd be a nice pick, but the map may have to be modified to include ladders, floors in between where the wall run places would be, and would have to be designed to be more contemporary, rather than the futuristic look. However, the map in general would be a nice breath of fresh air from the long-range oriented, big maps Shay keeps pumping out. ''-CamaroKidBB * Operation Locker (Battlefield 4) Game modes * Capture the Flag * King of the Hill (Already Added) ** To have the Hill have multiple places to spawn and move around to mid-match. ***''Basically Hardpoint - zebramax * Search and Destroy * Infected * Gun Game * War (a-la CoD 3 or CoD W@W) * Scavenger (Battlefield 3) Category:Pistols